what not to do at hogwarts
by Bella-chan-93
Summary: what you should never do at hogwarts. story better then summary please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone I'm bella-chan-93 and this is my first story hear so please tell me how I do

I got this idea and I just had to do it

So on with the disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other people in thisstory so no suing got it.

1. I will not poke Hufflepuff's with spoons, nor will I insist that their house colors indicate that they are "covered in bees".

"Hay Fred"

"Ya George what is it?"

"well have you ever noticed that the hufflepuff's house colors make them look like there covered in bees?"

Just then a group of hufflepuff's walked by out favorite twins

"dearest brother it saddens me to say that no I did not see that tell just now, but now that I know that I say we share this discovery with the rest of the school"

"that's just what I was thinking" said George

"well I guess that leads us to our next question"

"and that would be….?"

"George! How could you! I thought that you of all people would know that we need to get this epiphany out! So we need to find a way to do that!"

"oh I think I have an idea!" said George

Later that day…. (and by later that day I mean just before dinner out side the great hall)

Fred and george were waiting out side the great hall so they could put there newest plan into action.

"Fred here they come."

"oh right! Ok are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Ok good lets start plan 'bumble bee'."

As Fred said that a large group of Hufflepuff's were heading to the great hall for dinner little did they know that they were going to be the first victims errr…. participants to the twins newest plan to make life at Hogwarts more interesting. As they got closer to the door the twins blocked there way and started to poke the ones closest to them with spoons. "hello there dear Hufflepuff's we just have one quick question for you" said one of the twins. "Yes it will only take a minuet of your valuable time" stated the other.

One of the braver Hufflepuff's said "what is it that you want from us"

"well we just wanted to know if you and the rest of your house realized that your house colors make you look like you are covered in bees"

"we are not covered in bees!" said the same Hufflepuff

"but you colors are black and yellow and everyone knows that bees are black and yellow" said the first twin.

"yes so…."

"FRED AND GEORGE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Why dearest Minnie we were just telling them that they look like there covered in bees that's all" said the seconded twin (George)

"yes we just wanted to let them know that is that so wrong?"

"my office now"

I hope you like it :D

Umm just a note I'm sorry if the twins are a little oc but I don't know what they would be like before they met Harry, yes this is set before 1991 I think that this would be around there first year. Ill try and update soon and please leave a review. If you do ill give you a cookie ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry potter so no suing

74. I will not say the phrase "Dude, get a life." to Lord Voldemort.

It was dark Harry thought he was dieing and, he was alone… well not 'alone' as in he was the only one there but with Ginny out cold and well he did not want to count the memory that was talking to him after all how could he? He just found out that the boy in front of him was none other then tom riddle aka lord Voldemort. Tom was saying something to him but he was to busy dieing to pay much attention to what ever it was he was saying… it was more then likely just something about how he had been lucky to live this long and yada yada yada whatever.

"_come on I'm dieing here there is no need to talk my ear off_" thought Harry

"and that is why I am the greatest wizard of all time, me lord Voldemort"

And it was at long last that our great teenage hero lost it with lord moldyshorts

"ummm ya look moldyshorts"

"Lord Voldemort, but you may call me the dark lord"

"ya… well look I just think…"

"you are not aloud to think boy, because I am Lord Voldemort"

"ok I was going to say this nicely but now you got me mad"

"well go on say what ever it is don't be shy, but I would understand why you would be because I am lord…"

"DUDE GET A LIFE!"

"what did you say boy! How dare you talk like that to me the dark lord the greatest wizard of all time"

And now Harry was super mad, that was when he saw the fang and the diary and got his best idea ever

He picked up the fang and the diary and said

"if you don't shut up right now I'm going to brake you little book here"

"No not my diary… I mean journal!"

"ok that is I have had it with you"

That was when our hero stabbed the diary… errrrr journal and with a loud piercing scream tom riddle was no more.

Now for the authors notes

HarryPotterMadFanatic; I'm glad you liked it XD

Danielle; thanks for pointing that out to me, it should be fixed now

So this is my version of what happened in the chamber of secrets

Sorry if they seem OC but this is a fan fiction and I cant get them right all the time

Please review I love hearing what everyone thinks of my story and if you have any things that you think should not be done at Hogwarts please tell me


End file.
